Si fuésemos un cuento
by Mouxe
Summary: Si fuésemos un cuento… Yo sería un príncipe, un caballero o un ladrón, tal vez ni humano sino algo más bien verde. Serías una princesa. Sin duda. Seiya y Saori comparten un momento tierno y romantico.


_Si fuésemos un cuento…_

_Yo sería un príncipe, un caballero o un ladrón, tal vez ni humano sino algo más bien verde._

_Tendría un castillo, un corcel, un burro o una cebolla podría también no tener nada más que un corazón._

_Te buscaría en tu torre, en tu castillo o en las montañas heladas o incluso hasta el fin del mundo._

_Serías una princesa._

_Sin duda._

_Sin importar si es un derecho de sangre o un titulo real._

_Para mí: serias una princesa de cualquier forma, tus ojos serian tu diadema y tus labios tu realeza._

_Lucharía contra el dragón escupe fuego, con la bruja que te mantiene encerrada, con la madrastra malvada o incluso te salvaría de ti misma en tu ingenuidad._

_Con espadas afiladas, escudos, gritos a toda voz o una sartén encontrada de casualidad._

_Con el deseo de un genio alocado._

_O mis manos desnudas._

_Te protegería aunque algunas veces me tengas que proteger de nuestros enemigos o de mi mismo._

_Y en el clímax de la historia te besare, me besaras, nos besaremos._

_Y viviremos felices para siempre._

_Nuestro "siempre"._

_Donde solo existiremos tú y yo, las estrellas y el horizonte._

_Un medio dragón, un gato manipulador y hasta un cocodrilo trompetista._

_Viviríamos en nuestra locura,_

_Entre copas, arroz y un sueño sin final._

Si fuésemos un cuento.

-Si viviéramos en un cuento de hadas yo sería un caballero de brillante armadura con un caballo blanco con un nombre como Pez…

-¿Pez? ¿Pez el Caballo? –Su risa no se hizo esperar.

-Sí, exactamente ahora no interrumpas. –Se quejo el chico mientras la miraba emocionado –Tu serías una Princesa que se encuentra encerrada en un bosque sin final, vivirías en una cabaña de oro y plata adornada con diamantes y pasarías mucho frío porque no habría nada de calor entre el metal. Serías la dueña de la "llave N" que daría tesoros a quien la tuviera.

-¿"Llave N"? –pregunto divertida.

-Sí, pero solo podrías usarla tú digo la Princesa porque se necesita de tres cualidades: Amor, Honestidad y Valor. Además de la sangre real, por eso la madrastra malvada intento atrapar a la Princesa una vez que su padre el Rey murió de causas desconocidas pero no conto con que un Cisne alcanzaría avisarle de sus planes a la doncella que se apresuro a huir hacia el bosque, encontrando refugio en una cabaña que se convertiría en su prisión porque la madrastra de cabellos verdes lanzaría un hechizo y la llenaría de riquezas pero le quitaría toda su calidez.

-Entonces el padre de la Princesa murió posiblemente en un atentado de la madrastra cruel para poder obtener el poder del reino y sus riquezas pero necesita la llave que tiene la Princesa, un Cisne convenientemente le da el aviso para que escape pero igual la alcanza. –Resumió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Y la atrapo en la cabaña de oro. –Agrego Seiya con los ojos brillantes acercándose más a ella en el sillón. –Como no podía obligarla a darle la Llave N trato de convencerla con artimañas pero no funciono así que la aisló del mundo esperando que se quebrara. Primero le puso un Ogro marrón, calvo y malhumorado como sirviente personal. –Saori no aguanto la carcajada que tanto quería salir de su garganta aunque una parte de ella se sentía culpable y considero reprender a Seiya por obviamente burlarse de Tatsumi. –Que al final le tomo algo de cariño a la Princesa y ella también a él.

-No era un ogro tan malo entonces. –Pronuncio siguiéndole la corriente.

-No, solo tenía mal genio. –Concordó el chico. –Pero la madrastra no se sentía segura de la capacidad del ogro para cumplir su trabajo así que mando doce mas para custodiar el bosque, los ogros de diferentes tamaños y aspectos se distribuyeron por todo el límite, dispuestos a cumplir su función.

-¿Doce ogros? La madrastra en serio debía querer asegurarse de que tenía todo controlado.

-Era una mujer con una mente controladora a su manera de pensar mientras más sirvientes tuviera sus planes no fallarían. –Llego entonces el primer beso de la noche en su hombro derecho. –Entonces los doce ogros se repartieron por todo el sitio, y la única compañía verdadera de la Princesa era el primer ogro marrón.

-Se encontraba muy sola.

-El Caballero y su caballo Pez caminaban por la ciudad en busca de aventura, era un joven intrépido y muy valiente que tenía la sensación de que alguien lo llamaba y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo. Entonces se cruzo con un campamento donde descubrió unos ojos verdes que le pedían auxilio, el Caballero lo libero de su encierro para descubrir con sorpresa que se trataba de un chico.

-"Te agradezco me salvaras" –Dijo con una voz masculina pero dulce que sorprendió al caballero.

-"¿Eres un chico?" –Pregunto contrariado al ver el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-"Sí, pero esos tontos no lo entendieron y estaban tratando de venderme" –Explico mostrando las cadenas que aun colgaban de sus muñecas y que el Caballero se encargo de romper. –"Por ayudarme te entregare este mapa. Dicen que si encuentras a la Princesa te guiara a un tesoro sorprendente".

-¿Un chico que confundieron con una chica atrapada con cadenas? ¿A quién me recordara eso? –recorrió el rostro del chico con su mano en una caricia dulce.

-No sé nada de eso. –Declaro haciéndose el desentendido. –Sigamos: El Caballero ahora tiene un mapa que lo lleva hasta una fuente, donde se encuentra a una pequeña lagartija atrapada dentro de una jaula, al ayudarla a salir se convirtió en un chico de cabellos negros y piel verde que se identifico como un espíritu del bosque.

-"Porque me has ayudado te diré un secreto: Si entras al bosque encontraras un claro sigue las señales que te den los arboles y llegaras a una parte sin final. En una cabaña se encuentra una Princesa" –Después de eso su cuerpo se desvaneció entre las hojas de los arboles.

-Parece que el Caballero está más cerca de su Princesa. –Se quedo en silencio cuando sus labios fueron reclamados por los del joven que la dejo sin aliento.

-Muy cerca. –Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro mientras la abrazaba por los hombros para acercarla más a su cuerpo. –El Caballero entonces se adentro en el bosque por donde le había indicado la lagartija, y en su travesía se cruzo con los doce ogros a quienes valientemente venció, rescato a la Princesa y se encerró con ella en la cabaña. –Lo último lo dijo al tiempo que llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y la recostaba en el sofá colocándose encima comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto con la respiración agitada a lo que el joven solo sonrió orgulloso para comenzar a besar su cuello logrando que le dieran cosquillas. – ¡Eso no, Seiya! El cuento. –Explico riendo – ¿Ya termino?

-Pues sí. –Intento besarla de nuevo pero ella cubrió su boca con su mano. –No se me ocurre mas nada, Saori.

-Pero yo quiero que siga. –Hizo un berrinche frunciendo los labios que Seiya procuro besar.

-En serio, Saori, no se me ocurre mas nada.

-¿Puedo seguirla yo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa enorme a la que Seiya solo pudo asentir soltando sus manos y recostándose sobre ella, dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho y su peso en su cuerpo. –El Caballero y Pez siguieron por el sendero del bosque hasta encontrarse con el primero de los ogros, este se encontraba muy solitario por eso descargaba su soledad en el combate entonces el Caballero se acordó del duende de fuego con el que se cruzo en el camino, pequeño, alborotado y alegre, los presento y ahora el ogro no estaba solo. –Empezó acariciar el cabello de Seiya con suavidad.

-El duende tenía una energía tan enorme que era suficiente para mantener entretenido al ogro. –Comento Pegaso riendo. –Así el Caballero pudo pasar al primer ogro.

-Correcto. El segundo ogro que se encontró era un gigante agricultor que había perdido sus vacas de tres ojos y manchas moradas…

-¿Quién se puso creativa?

-Shh. Ahora soy ya la que narra. Pez ayudo a recolectar el ganado del segundo ogro que se mostro tan agradecido que los dejo pasar incluso intento regalarle una ternera de cuatro ojos pero el joven se negó, siguieron adelante hasta encontrarse con el tercer ogro que estaba de muy malhumor porque sentía que algo le faltaba y aun peor que algo lo seguía desde las sombras.

-¿Un poco paranoico el tercer ogro, no?

-Como era muy listo el Caballero se dio cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones del ogro y que realmente había otra cosa en esa parte del bosque, ideo un plan para que el ogro lo siguiera hasta encontrarse con el otro, de un momento a otro el primer ogro se vio en un espejo, frente a frente con otro ogro idéntico.

-¿Entonces se mataron entre ellos?

-¡No! –Le pego ligeramente en la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. –El tercer ogro no se había percatado de que le faltaba la mitad de su esencia y el cuarto aunque lo sabia no lograba el valor para enfrentarlo por eso solo seguía al tercero entre las sombras.

-Y cuando el Caballero los hizo conocerse tuvieron que hablar, como estaban tan distraído el Caballero aprovecho para seguir su camino.

-Ajá. El cuarto ogro colocado por la madrastra tenía muy mal genio, muy sarcástico e irónico, se burlaba de quienes lograban llegar hasta él pero tenía una debilidad: dulces.

-¿Dulces?

-Sí, al cuarto ogro le encantaban los dulces y el Caballero tenia la fortuna de llevar consigo manzanas acarameladas, las favoritas de Pez. El ogro estaba tan contento con las manzanas que dejo pasar al Caballero, el único triste por el intercambio era Pez que se quedo sin su merienda.

Seiya se percato de que su peso comenzaba a molestar a su compañera, conociéndola no se quejaría por lo que decidió levantarse un poco para acostarse a su espalda, quedando ambos de lado, sus labios buscaron la piel de su cuello, uno de sus brazos le servía de almohada a Saori y con su mano libre rodeaba su cintura.

-El quinto ogro tenía mucho pelo en todo su cuerpo pero sobre todo en el cuello y la cabeza lo que le daba un aspecto parecido a un león. –Seiya se carcajeo mandándole escalofríos al cuerpo de Saori. –Aunque se veía aterrador en realidad era muy manso lo que pasaba es que todo ese pelo no lo dejaba ver.

-¿Así que el Caballero tomo su daga y lo convenció de que le dejara hacer un peinado?

-El quinto ogro estaba tan agradecido de que lo ayudara a ver que lo dejo pasar.

-Eso debiste dejarlo para Shaka. –Comento Seiya de pronto.

-¿Uh?

-El quinto ogro estaba "ciego" creo que eso quedaría mejor para Shaka.

-Bueno si, sería más apropiado. –Admitió quedándose pensativa unos momentos en los que Seiya aprovecho para besarla.

-¿Se te acabaron las ideas? –Se burlo instándola a girarse para quedar de frente. – No es tan fácil ¿verdad?

-Déjame pensar.

-Mientras tú piensas… –Comenzó besando su frente retirando los mechones de su cabello delicadamente con su mano libre, recorrió su rostro en una caricia sutil hasta llegar a sus labios que beso lentamente.

-Me distraes.

-Debo sentirme halagado, soy capaz de dejar en blanco a la Diosa de la Sabiduría. –Dijo en tono de burla al tiempo que una sonrisa socarrona y arrogante se extendía por sus labios.

-No seas tonto. –Replico completamente ruborizada y avergonzada –El sexto ogro estaba atrapado en un encantamiento, este consistía en mantenerlo en una pesadilla constante para que atacara todo lo que se acercara. –Retomo el hilo de la historia –El Caballero llevaba una guitarra consigo por lo que se puso a tocar una canción tan hermosa que incluso las aves se unieron a su canto, de esa forma el ogro tuvo un despertar tan maravilloso de su pesadilla que se mostro muy agradecido y dejo pasar al Caballero.

-Shaka… digo el sexto ogro salió de su oscuridad y pude ver el hermoso mundo que se estaba perdiendo, debió quedar maravillado por los pájaros. –Comento Seiya con suavidad.

-Estaba muy contento de poder disfrutar de nuevo de las cosas hermosas del mundo.

-Yo también disfruto de las cosas hermosas. –musito acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Eres tan cursi. –Comento riéndose alegre y enamorada.

-Por eso me quieres. Te amo, Saori.

-Te amo, Seiya. –Respondió sonriendo –Pero vamos a mitad de camino aun nos quedan seis ogros mas –Se río encantadoramente antes de seguir hablando – El séptimo ogro tenía una gran duda existencial, era dueño de una balanza dorada que le permitía pesar los tesoros de las personas pero no conocía con quien poder probarla ya que cuando lo intentaba consigo mismo sin importar que pusiera de un lado o del otro siempre se inclinaba hacia uno solo. El Caballero le propuso que pesaría su pertenencia más valiosa contra los tesoros del ogro, si la balanza se inclinaba a su favor lo dejaría continuar.

-¿Y cuál era la pertenencia más valiosa del Caballero?

-Un collar que le había entregado su adorada hermana mayor, tenia grabado su nombre y la silueta de un caballo con alas. Para que siempre recordara que sin importar que podría alcanzar sus sueños.

-Que hermana tan generosa.

-Se preocupa mucho por su hermano menor, sabe que es necio, imprudente y muy terco….

-¿Seguimos hablando del Caballero? –Pregunto actuando como ofendido.

-Por supuesto. ¿De quién más? –La sonrisa socarrona de Saori le gano un ataque de cosquillas por parte del chico –Para –Pronuncio alargando la última letra entre carcajadas, una vez pudo recobrar el aliento continuo con su narración. –La balanza se inclino a favor del Caballero ante la sorpresa de ambos pues el ogro muy astuto puso todas sus pertenencias de oro en el lado que él sabía siempre se inclinaba pero no fue así esa vez. Contrariado el ogro estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo terminando con el mismo resultado, el Caballero procedió entonces a contarle la historia de dicho collar, el ogro comprendió que su balanza se inclinaba hacia sus pertenencias espirituales porque era lo más valioso para él, por el contrario se inclinaba hacia las pertenencias materiales porque están eran lo más importante para el ogro.

-Ahora sigue el ogro número ocho. ¿Qué tienes para él?

-El octavo ogro era muy apasionado, terco y apuesto, muy popular entre las… ogros hembras.

-¿Por qué no "ogras"?

-Suena feo, no me gusta. –Frunció el ceño en un pequeño berrinche. –Olvida eso, el caso es que el octavo ogro no estaba muy conforme de estar atrapado en un bosque sin poder realizar sus actividades favoritas, por lo que estaba muy aburrido. Cuando escucho al Caballero acercarse decidió jugar al tiro al blanco con él.

-Y Pez es blanco, pobrecito. –Se burlo riéndose.

-Pez nunca termina herido en ningún momento de la historia. –Dice con seriedad la muchacha. –Pero el Caballero si fue alcanzado por un dardo rojo que lanzo el ogro, manchando su hasta ahora pulcra camisa blanca de sangre.

-Que puntería tiene el ogro para darle al Caballero en movimiento.

-Excelente, por algo era muy orgulloso. –Bostezo disimuladamente –El Caballero se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja porque no quería herir al ogro, por lo que comenzó a negociar. Liberaba al ogro de sus responsabilidades al entregarle un poco de su sangre, demostraría que cumplió con su deber de acabar con los visitantes y podría irse.

-El ogro se va de fiestas contento y el Caballero se queda con su herida. Vaya, negocio.

-Al menos no lo mato. –Declaro Saori con seriedad recorriendo el rostro de su compañero –Porque sería una lástima que el valiente y apuesto Caballero muriera por el ogro.

-No podría llegar a la Princesa y vivir su "felices para siempre".

-El siguiente ogro era más sensato que los demás. No tenía intenciones de herir a nadie y solo se encontraba ahí porque seguía a su hermano: El quinto ogro.

-Cuidando de su familia. –Comento.

-Su hermano era lo más valioso para él. Cuando el Caballero llego herido por su enfrentamiento contra el octavo ogro se mostro muy sorprendido porque de cierta forma su mirada le recordaba a su querido hermano, accedió ayudarlo ante la desconfianza del joven.

-Una vez que el Caballero estaba mejor, el ogro y él se dispusieron hablar. –Agrego Seiya.

-Conversando de todo el Caballero se entero que el quinto ogro era su hermano y se mostro contento de decirle que ya no estaba bajo las ordenes de la madrastra malvada y que era libre de irse a donde quisiera. –Saori sonrió emocionada –Pero antes de irse le conto al Caballero que su tesoro más preciado era su hermano, valía más que cualquier tesoro y le recomendó que si buscaba a la Princesa para encontrar riquezas tenía que estar alerta para reconocerlos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Que no todos los tesoros son materiales. –Aclaro tranquilamente la chica. –Ahora nos falta el decimo ogro.

-Podría ser que el ogro era un herrero en su pueblo natal, muy feo y al que la gente no apreciaba sino porque sus trabajos eran hermosos.

-¿Hablamos de Shura o de Hefestos? –Cuestiono.

-De ninguno de los dos, sino del decimo ogro. No nombres a Hefesto sabes que no me gusta. –Se quejo con el ceño fruncido, en algún momento una de sus muchas conversaciones termino girando sobre el Dios de los Herreros y cierto incidente con la Diosa de la Sabiduría durante la Era del Mito, Seiya no lo tomo bien y decidió en ese instante que el dios no le agradaba.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo. –Cedió permitiendo que el chico se acostara con su espalda contra el sofá y la moviera para dejarla recostada sobre su pecho. –El decimo ogro tenía un talento para la herrería y el Caballero intento aprovecharse ofreciéndole una daga que llevaba con él pero solo logro que el orgulloso ogro se sintiera ofendido porque consideraba que su trabajo era mejor.

-¿Su espada era la más afilada?

-La mejor. Se enfrascaron en un combate donde el Caballero destaco por carecer de una técnica clara y por el hecho de improvisar cosas absurdas durante la pelea.

-¡Oye!

-Y eso le costó algunos cortes sin importancia. –Continuo ignorándolo –Pronto el ogro tuvo una ventaja sobre el Caballero que en su desesperación saco una pequeña daga que encontró en uno de sus viajes y logro herirlo en su brazo derecho. El corte fue tan limpio, tan perfecto que el ogro quedo maravillado y detuvo el combate. Le propuso al Caballero dejarlo pasar si le entregaba la daga pero el joven tuvo que denegar la oferta, aquel objeto era valioso para él.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-El ogro estaba más interesado en la daga que en la vida del Caballero así que a cambio de dejarle observar el arma con detenimiento lo dejaría pasar.

-El Caballero ha tenido suerte.

-Un tonto afortunado. –Seiya frunció el ceño al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se extendía por el rostro de la chica –Mientras avanzaba el Caballero se percato de que la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

-Lo bueno es que el Caballero era tan precavido que cargaba un gran suéter entre sus cosas.

-¿Tenía un suéter con él?

-¿Quieres que pase frío? –Al ver su negativa se encogió de hombros. –Entonces llevaba un suéter rojo.

-Bien. El Caballero llevaba puesto un esponjoso suéter de color rojo manga larga. –Ignoro el "¿Por qué esponjoso?" de Seiya mientras continuaba hablando –En el camino se encontró con un cisne herido, que casualmente era el mismo que había avisado a la Princesa para que huyera, tenía en su cuello un collar con un símbolo parecido a un copo de nieve. El Caballero curo las heridas del cisne y lo llevo consigo al continuar. Cada vez el clima se encontraba mas helado al punto de calar en los huesos.

-El Caballero se detuvo al quedar frente a un ataúd de hielo. –Interrumpió –Dentro se encontraba el onceavo ogro atrapado dentro del hielo.

-Alejado de todo calor, sus sentimientos fueron arrebatados por la madrastra para poder controlarlo. –Retomo el cuento la muchacha –Lo que no esperaba era dejarlo sin calidez, sin nada. Y que el frío de su corazón se expandiera y contagiara el bosque.

-Alcanzando incluso al pobre cisne.

-El hermoso cisne se vio atraído por la blanca nieve, tan pura como sus plumas y quedo atrapado entre su soledad. El Caballero toco con sus manos desnudas el bloque de hielo, sintiendo toda la soledad del ogro, la cascara vacía en que se había convertido. Estaba tan abrumado que tropezó con el cisne, que grazno al tiempo que el collar brillaba ligeramente. –Saori se quedo pensativa sobre cómo seguir, por suerte Seiya decidió tomar la palabra.

-El Caballero se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer: Tomo el collar y lo coloco contra el ataúd de hielo. De pronto comenzó a brillar mucho más fuerte, y un rayo de luz, cálido salía de su interior.

-Derritiendo el bloque poco a poco permitió al Caballero conocer el tesoro que tenía entre sus manos: Los sentimientos del ogro. Todos sus sentimientos, sus memorias, sus anhelos, todo lo que necesitaba para derretir el hielo en su interior y volver a sentir. –Las caricias de Seiya sobre su espalda la estaban adormeciendo.

-Una vez derretido todo el hielo, el cisne se acerco hasta el ogro para ayudarlo a despertar con su canto, el ogro abrió los ojos lentamente abrumado por todas las emociones que sentía, después de un tiempo sin ellas se encontraba confuso.

-Cuando pudo calmarse el cisne voló hasta posarse en uno de sus brazos, el ogro lo acaricio con dulzura y le agradeció al Caballero por su ayuda, dándole paso. Ahora el Caballero está más cerca de su meta.

-Solo le queda un ogro de los doce, además del ogro marrón que custodia a la Princesa. Mientras se acerca a su siguiente reto no puede dejar de pensar en cómo será ella. El color de su cabello, de sus ojos, la tonalidad de su piel, el sonido de su voz, se estaba entusiasmando por conocerla.

-El Caballero debería calmarse no vaya a ser que se decepcione de la Princesa.

-Nunca. –Declaro con firmeza –La Princesa podría no ser lo que el Caballero espera pero definitivamente es lo que necesita y por eso nunca se decepcionara.

-Seiya…

-Falta el doceavo ogro, pensemos. –El chico se sonrojo un poco avergonzando intento desviar la atención.

-El Caballero siempre será lo que ella necesite. –Pronunció sentándose sobre el estomago de su compañero –Porque llegara en el momento en que más lo necesite, antes de que se ahogue entre la soledad que disfraza con sonrisas, él vendrá por ella para llevarla a una aventura fantástica o solo para liberarla de su encierro. –Seiya guardo silencio solo escuchándola –Sera su compañero antes que todo lo demás porque podrá comprenderla como nadie más.

-Y la amara como nadie más lo ha hecho. –Se incorporo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo y besarla dulcemente –Porque ella es su complemento.

-Terminemos el cuento ¿Sí? –Propuso ruborizada.

-Está bien. El doceavo ogro era el más orgulloso de todos y el más leal a la madrastra malvada que le prometió a cambio de sus servicios belleza eterna, el Caballero se enfrento a él con valentía sin saber muy bien que ofrecerle a cambio, no estaba interesado en riquezas, trueques o algo material.

-¿Quizás el doceavo ogro quería más bien algo espiritual? ¿Un amor?

-¡El Caballero no se prestaría para eso! ¡Él quiere a la Princesa! –Exclamo alterado.

-Y eso es algo correspondido. –Replico Saori con el ceño fruncido al entender el camino de pensamientos de su Santo. –Pero el doceavo ogro no quiere al Caballero, sino a una doncella del pueblo.

-¿Y cómo conoció el ogro a una doncella del pueblo si la madrastra lo puso a vigilar el bosque? –Cuestiono Seiya con genuina curiosidad.

-Eso no importa. Es un cuento ¿no? Puede tener sus vacios de historia y todos asumen la continuidad como si nada faltara.

-¿Eh?

-Se lo dejas a la imaginación del lector. –Aclaro –Es decir, simplemente no es necesario saber cómo conoció a la doncella para continuar la historia, solo necesitamos saber que la conocía y que la quería.

-Entiendo. –Dijo con dudas.

-El Caballero no tenía formas de llevar a la doncella hasta el bosque así que le propuso al ogro darle el mapa que le regalo el chico de las cadenas para que la encontrara, porque se había dado cuenta de que no era un mapa común sino que te guiaba a donde querías llegar o a donde debías llegar.

-Los Caballeros siempre encuentran el camino que los lleve hasta su Princesa.

-Debe ser que siguen el hilo rojo. –Comento feliz –El ogro renuente pero aburrido decidió aceptar el cambio con el Caballero pensando que sin el mapa no lograría llegar hasta donde se encontraba la Princesa.

-Pero estaba equivocado porque el Caballero ya sabía a dónde se dirigía. –Levanto su mano con la palma en dirección de la chica, ella entendió y coloco la suya sobre la de él –Tu mano es pequeña. –Comento entrelazando sus dedos. –El Caballero por fin logro dar con la cabaña, quedo sorprendido por el brillo del oro, la plata y los diamantes que resplandecían bajo el sol pero lo que los deslumbro fue poder ver esos ojos azules como el mar.

-¿La Princesa se escapo de su encierro?

-No, el ogro la dejaba salir al jardín algunas veces bajo su atenta mirada. –Explico Seiya –Pero en ese momento no estaba cerca. La Princesa y el Caballero unieron sus miradas y fue como si el mundo dejara de existir para los dos y solo pudieran ver al otro. En ese momento al Caballero no le preocuparon ninguna de las preguntas que se venía haciendo, no importaba el morado de su cabello, la palidez de su piel o sus ojos azules porque la veía perfecta con y sin nada de eso.

-Quiere decir que al Caballero no le hubiera importado si estaba calva, con los ojos sin color y llena de ceniza ¿no?

-¿Por qué le importaría? Podría ver su reflejo en su cabeza, lavaría su cuerpo y llenaría de color su mirada.

-A veces eres tan asquerosamente dulce, Seiya. –Dijo ruborizada riéndose con ganas de su inesperada respuesta.

-El deber de un hombre es hacer reír a la mujer que ama.

-Y sigues…

-La Princesa que llevaba tiempo atrapada en la cabaña se quedo sorprendida, tomo una postura orgullosa y defensiva ante el "intruso" en su vida, lo miraba altiva y con toda la actitud de una noble. –Saori sonrió con melancolía ante sus palabras –El ogro marrón intento detener al Caballero pero este era más rápido así que lo sometió.

-La Princesa se mostro indignada del trato que le daba el Caballero a su amigo por lo que empezaron a discutir.

-El Caballero estaba sorprendido porque pensaba que estaba haciéndole un favor a la Princesa al librarla del ogro, no esperaba que ella se molestara y de momento pensó que no se llevarían bien. Pero una vez que pudieron conversar sin prejuicios por delante se entendieron, la Princesa accedió acompañarlo en su viaje aunque negó tener algo como la "Llave de Niké" o de conocer algún tesoro. Pero el Caballero consideraba que solo su presencia era un tesoro así que se mostro feliz cuando ella se preparo para irse con él, desgraciadamente también el ogro marrón estaba invitado.

-El Caballero si se queja, el amable ogro se encargaba de preparar las deliciosas comidas a las que la Princesa estaba acostumbrada y la ayudaba con todo.

-Pero el Caballero quería mostrarle otro mundo a la Princesa, uno que ella apenas conocía, mostrarle la dulzura de una manzana, la acides de una naranja, el olor de las grama con la lluvia. El trabajo que podía lograr con sus propias manos.

-La Princesa comprendió los intentos del Caballero y empezó a dejar de depender del ogro que tanto la cuidaba, decidió hacer las cosas por sí misma.

-El Caballero disfrutaba escucharla cantar, le parecía escuchar a un ángel. Pez también estaba muy feliz con la presencia de la Princesa que lo cuidaba con esmero, le gustaba que ella lo montara más que el Caballero que comenzaba a sentirse…

-¿Sentirse…? –Repitió Saori con curiosidad.

-Nada. –Dijo negando con la cabeza –La madrastra se entero pocos días después que la princesa había logrado escapar y empezó a buscarla, por cielo, mar y tierra. El Caballero, Pez y T (como ahora llamaban al ogro) tuvieron que unir fuerzas para escapar de las garras de la madrastra y mantener a salvo a la Princesa, se alejaron durante semanas huyendo de las garras de la madrastra.

-Y mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, la Princesa se enamoraba de a poco del Caballero. De su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su torpeza, su amabilidad y su sarcasmo, de sus atenciones. –Saori le quito algunos mechones del rostro –Su primer beso fue bajo una hermosa luna llena, rodeados de luciérnagas en un campo olvidado por los mortales.

-La madrastra les dio alcance cuando caminaban por las ruinas de una ciudad sagrada, así que decidieron ocultarse en el Templo de un ángel, los doce ogros (trece si se contaba a Kan… a la sombra) y el duende fueron ayudando a evitar que los atraparan. Una vez dentro, Pez, el Caballero y la Princesa se escondieron en lo que parecía ser una habitación secreta, ella estaba muy asustada porque no podía comprender el odio de la madrastra y extrañaba a su padre, su vida antes del encierro. Como la Princesa comenzó a llorar y el Caballero no lo soportaba dijo un chiste tonto, torpe de esos que salen cuando no sabes que decir.

-Pero que llegan en el momento justo para ayudar en la situación ¿no?

-La Princesa pese al susto se rio a carcajadas y el Caballero descubrió que la "Llave" era su risa y el mayor tesoro era su felicidad. –Guardaron un silencio tranquilo durante unos minutos mientras se miraban a los ojos, sin importar el sonido de la lluvia del exterior –Su risa inocente y puro activo un sistema secreto del templo que libero a un ángel de expresión malhumorada que uso una flecha sagrada para detener a la madrastra, el fuego se extendió desde sus alas rojas calentando todo el lugar que se estaba sumiendo en un invierno inesperado.

-El ángel llego en el momento más necesitado como cierto fénix que conocemos.

-Shh. Los fénix tienen informantes en las paredes que le comunican todo lo que decimos y hacemos sobre todo si lo mencionamos. –Seiya mostro una expresión tan asustada que Saori frunció el ceño contrariada.

-Eso suena demasiado paranoico, Seiya. –Dijo en un tono que dejaba en claro que no le gustaba lo que escuchaba – No es como si Ikki se ocultara en las paredes o dejara micrófonos o cámaras por ahí siguiéndonos. Además justo ahora estamos muy lejos.

-Siempre "estamos lejos", Saori. En el fondo del mar o en el Inframundo y de todas formas siempre llega aunque ninguno de nosotros lo la llame, explícame ¡oh, gran diosa! ¿Cómo lo hace? –Silencio – ¿No puedes verdad? Mi teoría de que nos vigila a través de cámaras, paredes o animales no es tan descabellada.

-Es completamente descabellada. –Refuto riéndose ligeramente –No puedo explicar como lo hace Ikki, quizás tenga que ver con la Armadura del Fénix o quizás tiene un sentido especial de hermano mayor súper desarrollado o solo es él. No lo sé pero si sigues pensando que nos "vigila" empezare a preocuparme. –Comento tomando su rostro para besarlo, lo empujo ligeramente para que se tumbara aun sin despegar sus labios, sus manos se entrelazaron suavemente.

-Ejem. –Carraspeo lo suficientemente alto para que la pareja que estaba en una comprometedora pose lo escuchara, terminaron el beso, levantando la mirada completamente ruborizados sobre todo la muchacha que intentaba levantarse pero los fuertes brazos del chico no la dejaban.

-Seiya –Escucho que lo reprendió a lo que el santo solo se rio dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda antes de dejarla levantarse. –Mu. ¿Ha sucedido algo? –Pronuncia recobrando la compostura.

-Ya casi es hora para la reunión, Alteza. –La aludida asiente pero antes de poder levantarse Seiya le hace un poco de cosquillas para escuchar su risa alegre, que ambos hombres disfrutan.

-Ya, Seiya. –Se levanta con una sonrisa para irse a su habitación a cambiarse, no le gusta mucho la ropa que tiene que usar pero debe hacerlo.

-Tú también, Pegaso. –El chico le dedica una mirada que no sabe interpretar, se ha percatado que solo lo llama por su titulo cuando lo ve junto a la diosa. Comprende que quizás sienta que lo aleja cuando los ve así pero no logra acostumbrarse a la relación que mantienen santo y diosa.

-Está bien. –Le contesta con su buen humor de costumbre estirándose para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

Ya no son niños. O al menos a veces tiene esa impresión porque a pesar de la madurez que siempre demostró la joven diosa conservaba esa ingenuidad e inocencia propias de la niñez mientras que el santo conservaba el mismo carácter ingenuo y alegre.

Excepto cuando los encontraba en situaciones comprometedoras como esas ¿o quizás su mente era la encargada en que pensara más de la cuenta? Porque siendo sincero solo parecían divertirse en pareja sin llevar la situación a otro nivel.

Su esposa quizás lo ha convertido en un pervertido o al menos le ha enseñando a pensar más de lo que debe.

-Estamos listos. –Pronuncia la joven mientras termina de acomodarse la bufanda sobre la cabeza para cubrir su cabello, no se debe escapar ni un mechón, la tela es de color beige y le gusta.

-Sigue siendo raro verte vestida así. –comenta Seiya que viste parecido sin embargo no se cubre la cabeza.

-Al que mejor le queda es a Mu. –Comenta pasando su mano suavemente sobre su brazo –Lamento que esto se haya alargado tanto, Natalia debe estar un poco enfadada conmigo por retenerte aquí.

-No se preocupe por eso, Alteza. Natalia comprende muy bien que el deber de un santo esta con su diosa. –Contesta amablemente. –Solo procure prepararse para este nuevo día.

La pareja sonrío con amabilidad para acompañarlo entre miradas cómplices y la ternura que los rodeaban al estar juntos, Mu solo negó aun contrariado.

El amor es extraño, dulce, doloroso pero al mismo tiempo placentero, sin importar que edad se tenga.

**Nota: Esta historia forma parte del mismo universo de "Separación" y ocurre algún tiempo después del encuentro con Fobos y Deimos, ya Saori y Seiya son una pareja pública y estable. **

**xD comencé esta historia por el pequeño poema/prosa del inicio sin intenciones de hacerlo un fic largo, de hecho está pautado para cuatro o cinco capítulos pero ya no estoy muy segura, así que mientras será un oneshot. **

**La historia se puede ver desordenada pero se debe a que Seiya y Saori están improvisando y tomando el control del cuento alternadamente, mucha cursilería de por medio y siempre –gracias al manga –veo a Mu como un metido en su relación**

**. **


End file.
